the_divided_agefandomcom-20200213-history
The City of Bridges
The City of Bridges is the capital city of the kingdom of Ventestrum. It is ceremonially ruled by King Fumicent but in reality it is governed and maintained by the Nine, a group of noble families with long and proven heritages. The City is metropolitan and is divided into eight seperate wards under the perview of The Nine. The Harbour Ward Most people enter the city through the Harbour Ward, a man-made c-shape of land that extends out into the Broken Strait at the western end of the City. The land itself was risen not long after The Fall and is thus the newest addition to the City. The ward itself is mostly made up of low income housing and sits outside the walls of the city itself. The Lute of the Vine The patrons of the Harbour Ward, the Altulus family, live aboard a mansion-sized boat that rests permenantly in the middle of the harbour itself. This vessel is heavily guarded night and day. Some of the members of the extended family have also purchased boats for themselves that they have docked around the Lute of the Vine creating a miniature floating village. The Flooded District A few years ago a freak accident caused a large section of the ward to flood suddenly, destroying livelihoods and homes alike. While life continues in the Flooded District most of the ground level construction is flooded and streets are replaced with a web of first-floor walkways between homes and businesses. The Dock Ward One of the oldest areas of construction in the city. While it still holds the title of Dock Ward, very little nautical travel or trade actually passes through this area these days, instead acting as an area of beachfront that is popular with locals and tourists like. Aurectus Manor The Aurectus family are the patrons of the Dock Ward and reside in a large manor at the end of the beach, with a large area of private beach hidden behind one of the furthest outcroppings of the Bridge Mountain. The South Ward The South Ward is built upon the cliffs on the south-western side of the city, bordering the Dock Ward. This part of the city is mostly full of middle class housing with some craft businesses. Starward House The patrons of the South Ward are the Sagurstell who, for a large part, reside outside of the city itself. Starward House is current the residence of the youngest of the family, Feliks Sagurstell, who acts as emissary between his adventerous bloodline and the other noble families of the City. The Trade Ward The Trade Ward sits in the heart of the city and is where many of the canals that web across the wards come together. As its name suggests it is at the centre of much of the trade and craft of the city and features some of the largest markets in the city and the world at large. The ward itself never seems to sleep and tends to have something going on no matter the time of day. Birdsong Market Named for the constant noise and clatter of its traders and visitors the Birdsong Market is the largest market in the entire city and is considered the end of many trade routes across the known world. It is claimed that uninitiated may become lost for days within the canvases of the market if they are not careful. Redfountains The patron family of the Trade Ward, the Domater, reside in a palace like manor in the epicentre of the Birdsong Market named Redfountains. The Grave Ward The smallest ward in the city is the Grave Ward, a beautiful necropolis that lies within its own fortified walls within the city's own walls. Most of the city's dead end up here and it is attended by clerics who devote their lives to maintaining the grounds. Whilst others might find it morbid, the people of the City often use the Grave Ward as a public park and as a place to escape the built up nature of the city. Beacon Tower The Lapiden are the patrons of the Grave Ward and they reside in Beacon Tower, a structure built into the fortified walls of the ward itself. The Castle Ward The Yawning Portal No tavern is as well known the whole world over than The Yawning Portal in the Castle Ward. The towering building has been around for as long as anyone can remember and has built continuously built upon over the years, featuring a variety of architectural styles and oddities. It's owner, Durnan, has operated since the city's records began and has not aged a day in this time. The North Ward The Sea Ward The Wall Ward History Culture